


i hate you (i love you)

by markyongmixtape



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Don't Like Don't Read, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Hate Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Smut, Sub Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Top Mark Lee (NCT), like light light LIGHT angst its barely there, they are both very stupid and very in denial until the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markyongmixtape/pseuds/markyongmixtape
Summary: Donghyuck says he hates Mark.Mark begs to differ when said boy ends up in his bed more nights than not.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 11
Kudos: 550





	i hate you (i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy ;)))

“I fucking  _ hate  _ you.” Donghyuck says, a weak bite to his words. He lets out a soft exhale of a moan when Mark licks over his collarbone.

Mark scoffs into his warm skin, cool tongue from the iced water he was drinking earlier leaving goosebumps in its trail.

“Then you wouldn’t be under me, in  _ my  _ bed during every one of my parties.” He whispers, his hands tracing the curve of Donghyuck’s waist, so gentle it’s barely there, and it leaves Donghyuck squirming. Whether it’s into the touch or away from it Mark can’t tell, but it amuses him to no end.

“You’re always  _ so _ ,” Mark pulls his mouth away, ignoring Donghyuck’s whine, “ _ So  _ desperate to have me ruin you, every time, but you just won’t admit to it, hm?”

“Shut  _ up  _ and  _ fuck _ me like you do every time,” Donghyuck hisses, pulling Mark back down, “Or I’ll leave.”

Mark knows Donghyuck would never leave. He knows Donghyuck had left once with Jeno and once with some senior named Johnny, but Donghyuck has never once left when he’s under Mark. Nevertheless, his words cut into Mark’s heart and send a painful twinge, but he pushes it away, just like every other time.

Mark dodges Donghyuck’s lips in favor of the low collar of his thin white tee, grabbing the hem and pulling it off. It reveals perky nipples and a soft, smooth belly that makes his insides coil and his mind go dizzy.

He leans down to lick over Donghyuck’s left nipple, his hand trailing up Donghyuck’s chest to flick his other one, and Donghyuck jolts into his touch, a high-pitched whine escaping his lips, the sound flying straight to Mark’s clothed cock. It strains against the confinement of his jeans, and it makes him want to skip all the foreplay and just fuck Donghyuck senseless right there and then. But he doesn’t, because this is the last time he ever wants to do this, this is his last straw, he’s  _ tired _ . He no longer wants to be Donghyuck’s mindless hookup.

But that’s all he’ll ever be, he realizes, as he watches Donghyuck’s back arch, bucking his hips against Mark’s, whimpering, “ _ Fuck me _ .” He has no escape.

Mark swallows, but he puts his cocky and confident mask back on. He licks his lips, nipping the spot right above Donghyuck’s belly button and smiling into his skin when he feels Donghyuck’s stomach muscles tense. 

“Go faster.” Donghyuck whines, and he quivers and moans in Mark’s hold when he bites harder.

“No, you fucking brat.” Mark hisses, his hold on Donghyuck’s hips loosening in favor of pulling Donghyuck’s jeans down, along with his boxers, and Donghyuck is only half hard, which makes sense since Mark barely did  _ anything,  _ but Donghyuck is still more aroused than Mark expected him to be.

But Mark doesn’t know if he can go slow anymore, practically salivating at the sight of Donghyuck’s cock, cute and pink and with a pretty head, too. But Mark holds himself back, leaning down to ghost his hot breath over it. 

Donghyuck arches into his touch, letting out a whine Mark can only describe as  _ sinful _ . 

Mark’s addicted to his every move, his hands digging into Donghyuck’s honey thighs in an effort to ground himself, trying not to let himself loose on the boy under him like he’s done every time. 

But he was never good at controlling himself around Donghyuck anyways.

He easily envelopes Donghyuck’s small cock in his mouth, hollowing his mouth and tracing his tongue up the side, pulling off just enough to lave his tongue over the slit. Donghyuck lets out a choked sob, his hips stuttering into Mark’s mouth, but Mark doesn’t gag or choke, sucking with more vigor instead. When he looks up, Donghyuck has his head thrown back, mouth open with his tongue lolling out, and God, he looks so pretty Mark just wants to  _ ruin  _ him.

So he does. He takes the lube from the other side of the bed and warms up three of his fingers, shoving them up Donghyuck’s ass and smirking in satisfaction when he jerks in discomfort.

“What the fuck?!” Donghyuck bucks his hips away from Mark’s hand, but Mark growls, deep in his throat, and he pulls Donghyuck back down. He watches as his fingers roll deeper into Donghyuck, ripping a breathy moan from the other. 

Mark curls his fingers while wrapping his free hand around Donghyuck’s cock, wet with precum, and Donghyuck twists under him, eyes rolling into the back of his head as his mouth falls open in pleasure. His whines and whimpers are shameless and loud and no doubt the partygoers in the living room could’ve heard it if not for the heavy bass of the music being played.

“You wanted it fast, didn’t you?” Mark hisses, all rational thoughts gone from his brain as the only thing running through it is to make sure Donghyuck can barely walk after they’re done. 

Luckily enough there’s one condom left in the bedside drawer and Mark leans over to grab it, but right at that moment Donghyuck twists his body slightly, his back bending into a bow, and Mark’s fingers hit  _ deep _ . 

Mark stares, shell-shocked, at the way Donghyuck practically sobs out a desperate moan. It makes Mark dizzy with the need to  _ wreck  _ him.

“Fucking  _ hell,  _ Donghyuck-“ Mark grits his teeth. He pulls his fingers out, prompting a pained whine from Donghyuck, and he throws the condom next to them on the bed. He fumbles out of his jeans and hisses in relief as his hand comes in contact with his red, leaking cock, and Donghyuck looks down and his eyes are dark and heavy with need.

“Come  _ on. _ ” He hisses, and Mark smacks his thigh, reveling in the whine that Donghyuck lets out.

Mark puts on the condom with some difficulty and strokes himself a few more times before pushing in and he almost blacks out at the tight heat that envelops his cock. He fights to prevent himself from ramming his cock deeper into Donghyuck’s hole.

“How the fuck are you,  _ ugh,  _ still so damn tight?” Mark groans, squeezing his eyes shut, “Fucked by a new guy every week, you shouldn’t be this tight, you fucking  _ whore _ .”

Donghyuck lets out a choked sob.

“Mark,  _ please _ .”

Mark inhales sharply at his words.

Oh, the way he  _ begs _ , Mark gets high off of it, the power he feels from someone like Donghyuck who could get fucked by any guy he wanted. The only time he could ever feel like he’s special to Donghyuck, like he’s not just another guy with a big dick.

“Beg.  _ Again. _ ” Mark can’t help himself, he loves the way Donghyuck looks when he begs. He stops the circular motion of his hips to look down at him, and Donghyuck looks  _ ruined _ , hair messy and sweaty, skin flushed and pretty pink cock flush against his stomach, leaking into a pool onto his stomach. He looks like this because of  _ Mark. _

“Mark,  _ please, _ “ Donghyuck grinds his ass back onto Mark’s cock and grips the sheets tighter, “ _ nngh,  _ fuck me.”

And Mark can’t deny him any longer, can’t hold himself back any longer, so he carefully thrusts his hips once, as deep as he can go, to prompt a quick reaction. Donghyuck gasps.

“S-So  _ deep _ ,” He chokes out, “Faster,  _ please. _ ”

And Mark doesn’t relent. 

He snaps his hips as fast as he can into Donghyuck’s heat, groaning at the tightness, how Donghyuck clenches around him when he’s overwhelmed, when his arm wrap around Mark’s body and scratch down his back and it’s going to leave angry red lines.  _ Good _ , Mark wants it to stay.

Mark’s vision goes dizzy, the pleasure building up in his gut and causing him to thrust harder and at a different angle, and Donghyuck almost screams, his back arching, his face contorted in such a pretty expression that Mark wants to kiss him. He doesn’t.

Donghyuck’s fingernails dig into Mark’s biceps, leaving a sharp sting, but Mark barely notices, his breath heavy and panting and he can feel a sharp, hot coil in the pit of his stomach, threatening to unwind, but Mark wants Donghyuck to come first.

Mark wraps a hand under Donghyuck’s back and pulls him closer, and Donghyuck’s mouth opens in a silent scream and Mark moans, because he’s in so  _ deep  _ and he can barely control himself.

He messily fists Donghyuck’s cock, the slide wet and slick and Donghyuck sobs, tears dripping down his temples. His tan skin is shining with sweat and Mark can’t take his eyes off of him.

Donghyuck shakes one last time, choking out a warning, and Mark digs his thumb into the slit of his cock, and Donghyuck comes with a high-pitched moan, his hips jerking as he comes all over Mark’s hand, and his face is enough to send Mark into overdrive, and he releases a few seconds after with a groan.

Mark’s vision becomes clear after a little bit, and he pulls out with a hiss, Donghyuck whining in discomfort.

When Mark cleans up the condom and cleans up Donghyuck, he lies back on the bed, Donghyuck is staring at him with an expression akin to guilt.

“What is it?” Mark asks, yawning. He’s not really in the mood to talk. Being near Donghyuck is enough of a reminder of what a pitiful fool he is, how he always comes back to Donghyuck even if he’s not the only one. 

Donghyuck exhales.

“What you, uh, said before. About me getting fucked by a new guy every week.”

Mark’s stomach drops at Donghyuck’s words.

“I don’t.” Donghyuck continues, his eyes downcast.

“You  _ what _ ? You don’t?” Mark furrows his eyebrows in confusion. He doesn’t know what Donghyuck is trying to say.

“Yeah.” Donghyuck says, as if he’s expecting Mark to say something. Mark doesn’t know what to say. 

“O-kay?” Mark trails off, looking at him in confusion

Donghyuck groans, visibly frustrated and hurt.

“I’m leaving, you fucking dense piece of shit, bye.” He lifts himself off of the bed, but Mark pulls him back down, pulling him close and wrapping an arm around his waist to secure him.

Their noses are brushing against each other’s softly, and his lips are tantalizingly close, but Mark fights away the urge.

“Tell me what you’re trying to say.” Mark whispers gently, and Donghyuck licks his lips.

“I haven’t been fucking anyone else, you fool, just you.” Donghyuck pouts, and a lightbulb goes off in Mark’s head. His heartbeat is so loud it pounds against his chest and he’s sure Donghyuck can feel it too, because is Donghyuck admitting  _ feelings  _ for him?

“Did you just indirectly confess to me?” Mark raises his eyebrows.

“I can’t with you.” Donghyuck hisses, his face flushed in embarrassment and annoyance, and he tries to wriggle out of Mark’s grip, but Mark holds him securely, chuckling at his attempts.

“Let me take you out next weekend.” He says, and Donghyuck stops struggling, staring at him in shock.

“All of a sudden? Even if I broke your heart in the past by, you know, fucking other guys and then you?” Donghyuck’s voice trails off in guilt, and Mark sighs.

“Yeah,” He says, “Even if you did that. We’ll see how it goes.”

Donghyuck visibly brightens at that, and it’s a stark contrast to the Donghyuck Mark was always used to seeing, guarded and snappy.

“This,” Mark groans in pain when Donghyuck drapes his body on top of him, “Is a nice and unexpected change of you.”

“I didn’t see it coming either.” Donghyuck admits, and his gaze flutters down to Mark’s lips and back up.

“Nope,” Mark stops him when he tries to come closer, “No kissing. The first kiss happens on the date.”

“What?!” Donghyuck shrieks, “I just fucking  _ confessed  _ to you and you won’t kiss me?”

“Yes.” Mark says, amused by Donghyuck’s frustration.

Donghyuck slaps his chest, but Mark catches it and presses a kiss to the inside of his wrist. Donghyuck hits him harder after that, claiming he  _ hates  _ Mark, but the flush on his cheeks tells Mark a different story. 

**Author's Note:**

> no longer on twt my dudes just leave a kudos and a nice comment pls <3 love yall


End file.
